enfrentamientos
by eluet-chan
Summary: Anna: yoh.....vas a morir.... Yoh: Anna! que te pasa!!(LE ACABO DE PONER UN NUEVO FINAL PARA LOS QUE NO LES GUSTO EL ENTERIOR)
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1.  
  
Era un día como otros tantos, Anna se disponía a ir al centro comercial en compañía de Tamao y Horo horo.  
  
Tamao: ah, gracias señorita Anna por acompañarme!  
  
Anna: no te emociones Tamao, solo lo aproveche para venir a comprar algo  
  
Horo horo: y por que me traen a mi??  
  
Anna: para que cargues las cosas ¬¬  
  
Horo horo: que!!! -_-U  
  
Más tarde.  
  
Tamao: ah que lindo colguije!  
  
Anna: para quien lo compraras...  
  
Tamao: ah...bueno...para...  
  
Anna: Yoh, cierto..  
  
Tamao :he..pues...si...(dice Tamao tímidamente)  
  
Anna: le gustara, lo se...(dice Anna fríamente)  
  
Tamao: si...gracias....  
  
De pronto Anna sintió una presencia.  
  
Anna: he?.....que fue eso..  
  
Tamao: sucede algo señorita Anna?  
  
Anna: no lo sentiste?...he no nada, es que, debo ir a recoger algo.  
  
Anna se retira apurada.  
  
Anna: no es normal que solo yo sienta la presencia...tal vez...  
  
¿?: Tu eres Anna Kyouyama??  
  
Anna: quien quiere saberlo.....  
  
De pronto aparece un joven bien parecido frente a Anna, tiene el cabello rubio, ojos azules, pero enseguida se ve la maldad.  
  
¿?: permítame presentarme, soy Inchki.  
  
Anna: Inchki....eso significa trampa no es así?  
  
Inchki: así es, y he venido desde muy lejos a derrotar a Yoh Asakura.  
  
Anna: si, pero no lo podrás vencer.  
  
Inchki: usted tiene razón, pero, no seré yo quien lo venza sabe...  
  
Anna: hum...no te entiendo...  
  
Enseguida Inchki le lanza a Anna un poder.  
  
Anna: he!! ((Anna se agacha pero alcanza a rozar su brazo derecho))  
  
Inchki: de verdad siento la molestia.....(Inchki se arrodilla frente a Anna y le venda la herida con un trozo de su ropa)  
  
Anna: pero...que haces!?....(Anna se confunde ya que primero la intenta matar y luego curarla)  
  
Inchki: por ahora me retiro.  
  
Anna: pero, pensé que retarías a Yoh!  
  
Inchki: si bueno, pero, yo no lo venceré...sin embargo, mi victoria esta asegurada....creelo.  
  
Anna: estas loco!! (Anna se levanta enojada y confundida y se va)  
  
Más tarde Tamao ,Anna y Horo horo llegan a la casa.  
  
Anna: ya llegamos!  
  
Yoh: Anna!, hola! pensé que jamás regresarían.  
  
Anna: si bueno yo también...iré a bañarme...  
  
Yoh: si....  
  
Anna entra al baño, se desviste y después se enreda un toalla en el cuerpo.  
  
Anna: sigo confundida por lo que paso con ese chico llamado Inchki..  
  
De pronto Yoh toca la puerta.  
  
Yoh: Anna puedo pasar??!  
  
Anna: he, si..pasa  
  
Yoh entra.  
  
Yoh: Anna quería comentarte que en la tarde sentí algo...  
  
Anna: si que?  
  
Yoh: Anna estas herida? que te paso!! Dime!  
  
Anna: yo...(de pronto la herida comienza a dolerle y se empieza a sentir mareada)  
  
Yoh: Anna! estas bien!  
  
Anna: ...si......(Anna se agacha un momento y luego vuelve los ojos hacia Yoh)  
  
Yoh: Anna?  
  
Anna: que quieres! (Anna parecía estar furiosa con Yoh sin razón alguna)  
  
Yoh: he..Anna...estas segura de que te sientes bien?  
  
Anna: tienes razón no me siento nada bien.....  
  
Yoh: Anna quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?  
  
Anna: no...quiero....que mueras....  
  
Yoh: Anna?!..he deja de bromear.....O.o  
  
Anna: yo no bromeo....  
  
Anna le avienta un jabón a Yoh  
  
Yoh: ay!!! Anna! porque haces eso!?  
  
Anna: Te odio Yoh largate!!!  
  
Yoh: ...Anna.......(Yoh se sale del baño)  
  
De pronto se escucha una voz...  
  
-Anna vamonos....-  
  
Anna: si......  
  
Al siguiente día.  
  
Yoh: Tamao como que Anna se fue!!!  
  
Tamao: si joven Yoh, desde ayer ya no estaba...  
  
Yoh: pero...no puede ser...no! iré a buscarla!  
  
Tamao: joven Yoh.....  
  
Yoh se va.  
  
Así pasaron tres días y nadie sabia nada de Anna.  
  
Yoh: hum........(iba caminando triste por la calle sin decir nada)  
  
Manta: anda Yoh anímate...se que regresara.  
  
Yoh: es que...siento que fue mi culpa...ese día..pero no se que dije que le  
  
molesto tanto....  
  
Amidamaru: no piense eso...  
  
Manta : Yoh......  
  
De pronto los dos voltean y ven a una chica de cabello castaño claro, hasta los hombros, traía puesto una minifalda pegada color negra, y una blusa negra, pegada y en la mano una espada.  
  
Manta: esa se parece a Anna!!  
  
Yoh: es verdad!!!  
  
Amidamaru: esperen!  
  
Los dos corren hacia donde se encontraba Anna.  
  
Manta: Anna porque te fuiste! donde estabas...Anna??  
  
Anna no los volteaba a ver ni decía nada.  
  
Yoh: Anna si es por mi...yo....  
  
Anna: Yoh Asakura....  
  
Yoh: he?...Anna que te pasa?...  
  
Amidamaru: esa aura....  
  
Anna voltea y apunta a Yoh con la espada que traía en la mano.  
  
Anna: debes morir..  
  
Yoh: o.o......pero Anna......(Yoh se queda en shock)  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh!!  
  
Manta: a...a..Anna......pero...que te paso.....  
  
Anna mueve su espada y le hace una pequeña herida a Yoh.  
  
Yoh :ag!.....Anna.....porque......  
  
Anna no dice nada solo se pone en pose de pelea.  
  
Amidamaru:.....  
  
Manta: tan enojada estas!, Yoh que le hiciste!  
  
Yoh: ....Anna........no...Anna tu no eres así...que te paso!?  
  
Anna vuelve a atacar a Yoh  
  
Yoh la evade, luego Anna da un salto y cae justo detrás de Yoh le apunta con la espada, en la espalda.  
  
Inchki: ya es suficiente.....  
  
Manta: que , tu quien eres!  
  
Inchki mi nombre es Inchki, tu debes ser Manta Oyamada.  
  
Yoh: que!, tu como sabes....  
  
Amidamaru: cuidado amo Yoh ese hombre tiene grandes poderes  
  
Inchki: no te enojes....además..creo que ella esta apunto de matarte  
  
Yoh: ...maldición...Anna que te pasa...  
  
Anna: .....tienes que morir.....  
  
Anna le hace otra herida en la espalda.  
  
Yoh: aaahhhh.....  
  
Inchki: te dije que era suficiente....(Inchki se acerca a Anna)  
  
Anna: pero....(Anna baja su espada)  
  
Inchki: Yoh...ella ahora es mía, y será quien te derrote, entiende espero que hayas disfrutado el tiempo que pasaste con ella.  
  
Yoh: ag...maldición....  
  
Amidamaru: señorita Anna..  
  
(Inchki abraza a Anna)  
  
Yoh: suéltala!  
  
Inchki: amor será mejor que nos vayamos  
  
Anna: si...  
  
Yoh: ANNA!!  
  
Inchki toma en brazos a Anna y se la lleva.  
  
Manta: no lo creo...Yoh! estas bien?  
  
Yoh: ag...no..no lo creo....como pudo.....(Yoh cae al suelo)  
  
Manta: Yoh!!  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh!!  
  
  
  
continuara.... 


	2. un convate con un final inesperado

Hola de nuevo espero me manden mas reviws!  
  
............................................................................ .....................................................................  
  
Capitulo 2.- "un combate con un final inesperado"  
  
  
  
Yoh despertó en su habitación.  
  
Yoh: hum.......que me paso......  
  
Recuerda lo que paso con Anna  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh despertó finalmente.  
  
Yoh: si Amidamaru.....  
  
Amidamaru: no es culpa de la señorita Anna, ella estaba siendo controlada por ese tal Inchki  
  
Yoh: pero....de todos..modos.......  
  
Amidamaru: no se preocupe joven Yoh.....la rescataremos...  
  
Yoh: si...  
  
En otro lugar..  
  
Inchki: estuviste perfecta Anna  
  
Anna: si....  
  
Inchki: la próxima ves lo mataras  
  
Anna: si, lo matare...(dice Anna bajo el efecto de los poderes de Inchki)  
  
Inchki: Anna....eres una niña muy buena..(Inchki se acerca a Anna)  
  
Luego la empieza a besar y acariciar, mientras que Anna no hace nada. luego la tira en la cama y le empieza a besar el cuello, y le empieza a meter una mano por la corta falda........  
  
Mientras que dentro de la mente de Anna....  
  
Anna : hum...que me paso....porque me siento tan rara..... ya se es que no estoy en mi cuerpo....pero que me paso..solo recuerdo que ese chico me curo la herida y después todo esta borroso...  
  
Anna ve a su alrededor y todo esta obscuro y solo se ve ella.  
  
Anna: maldición...quisiera saber que pasa allá afuera....ya se me concentrare si cierro los ojos tal vez pueda hacerlo...  
  
Anna se concentra..mientras que en la realidad.  
  
Inchki comienza a quitarle la blusa a Anna  
  
Inchki: que lindo cuerpo tienes...  
  
Anna: hum....  
  
Y en la mente de Anna.  
  
Anna: no puede ser! ese estupido se esta aprovechando de mi!! pero porque nadie hace nada! porque no puedo hacer nada!!...  
  
Anna se arrodilla y sus lagrimas empiezan a caer  
  
Anna: ag....no puedo permitirlo...ni quiero que el me toque y menos de ese modo...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inchki: hum...que le pasa....  
  
(los ojos de Anna se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas)  
  
Inchki: no puedo creer que tenga la fuerza...tengo que reforzar el hechizo....  
  
(Inchki se levanta y deja a Anna medio desnuda en la cama)  
  
En la casa Asakura.  
  
Yoh: iré de nuevo....tengo que buscarla....(Yoh toma su espada)  
  
Amidamaru: pero amo Yoh...esta bien si esa es su decisión yo lo apoyo  
  
Yoh: gracias Amidamaru...Yoh y Amidamaru salen de la casa.  
  
En la mente de Anna.  
  
Anna: maldición, ya trate de salir del trance pero es imposible...ese tipo reforzó el hechizo y ahora será casi imposible...  
  
Anna se sienta.  
  
Anna: Yoh...donde estas.....  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inchki: bueno mi querida Anna ahora si ya reforcé el hechizo, no pensé que fueras tan fuerte.  
  
Anna: ...si...  
  
Inchki: muy bien...ahora la próxima vez que veas a Yoh Asakura..  
  
Anna: lo haré sufrir primero luego lo matare..  
  
Inchki: muy bien! jeje, se que el nos esta buscando así que no lo debemos hacer esperar....vayamos con el...  
  
Anna: si amo....  
  
. . . . .  
  
Yoh: donde estará....  
  
Amidamaru: hum...se siente su presencia cerca...  
  
Yoh: si, lo se...  
  
de pronto apresen Inchki y Anna frente a ellos.  
  
Inchki: Asakura, estas listo para pelear con ella?  
  
Yoh: yo no peleare con ella, si no contigo!  
  
Inchki: bueno ven por mi  
  
Yoh: no me lo tienes que decir!! Amidamaru!  
  
Amidamaru: si!  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru concededme tu alma!! fusión de almas!! posesiona a Harusame!!  
  
Inchki: que impresionante....jaja...atacame!  
  
(Yoh salta sobre Inchki dispuesto a darle su mejor golpe)  
  
Yoh: toma!!!!!!1  
  
Inchki: ni si quiera me tocara su poder.......  
  
((Anna salta y lo detiene con su espada))  
  
Yoh: !!!!!! Anna...no puede.......  
  
Inchki: jaja, que te parece..  
  
Yoh: maldito....pero de todos modos que te ganas si Anna no es tan fuerte!  
  
Inchki: te equivocas...yo le di poderes y la hice más fuerte! ahora tiene tanta fuerza o más que tu...  
  
Yoh: maldición...  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh no tenemos otra opción que atacarla...  
  
Yoh: lo se....pero....no quiero lastimarla...  
  
(Anna salta sobre Yoh y le da un espadaso )  
  
Yoh: ag!.....  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh!!  
  
Yoh: estoy bien...  
  
Anna lo vuelve a atacar pero esta vez Yoh recibe el ataque con su espada  
  
Anna: yo te venceré.....(dice mientras empuja la espada con mas fuerza)  
  
Yoh: Anna por favor reacuérdame!! ANNA!!  
  
En la mente de Anna..  
  
Anna: he? escuche la vez de Yoh...que seria!  
  
Anna cierra los ojos y ve claramente la pelea.  
  
Anna: no puede ser...tengo que poder...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Anna le hace una herida a Yoh en la pierna  
  
Yoh: maldición, es muy ágil....  
  
Amidamaru: amo Yoh esta bien?  
  
Anna ve a Yoh con la mirada fría y lejana se dispone a seguir atacándolo.  
  
Yoh: maldición...si tan solo pudiera dejarla inconsciente sin tener que pelear para atrapar a Inchki.  
  
Inchki: estar aquí es un desperdicio de tiempo yo se que Anna ganara..  
  
(Inchki se empieza a alejar)  
  
Yoh: a donde vas!  
  
Inchki: a tomar un refresco!  
  
Anna ataca a Yoh ágilmente, le hace otra herida e el brazo y luego le hace una cortada en la mano y cuando esta apunto de partirlo en dos se detiene.  
  
Yoh: ag...que...paso....(dice Yoh muy herido y sangrando)  
  
Anna: Yoh......huye......no puedo...controlar....mi cuerpo........  
  
Yoh: Anna....  
  
Anna baja su espada rápidamente para matar a Yoh pero Yoh alza a Harusame y las espadas chocan.  
  
Yoh: Anna! Anna! responde por favor!!!  
  
Anna salta y le da una patada a Yoh en la cara.  
  
Yoh: ah!....maldición Anna!!  
  
Anna: .....por favor Yoh...atacame......yo estaré bien.....  
  
Yoh: Anna como me pides eso!!  
  
Anna enfunda la espada para atacar a Yoh.  
  
Yoh: maldición..me atacara..lo se...no se si pueda detenerlo sin lastimarla  
  
Amidamaru: are lo posible para que ella no se lastime  
  
Yoh: esta bien...  
  
Anna desenfunda la espada muy rápido y se lanza contra Yoh.  
  
Yoh: ah!!  
  
Yoh detiene el ataque con Harusame, la espada de Anna sale volando..  
  
Anna: hum....no importa....  
  
Anna corre hacia Yoh y justo antes de llegar a Yoh salta quedando detrás de  
  
el  
  
Anna: Yoh...por favor....de todos modos Inchki me dio mucha agilidad podré Esquivarte.  
  
En la mente de Anna...  
  
Anna: maldición...pareciera que no escucha lo que le digo.... debe hacerlo y acabar con Inchki....  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Anna golpea a Yoh en la espalda y a este se le cae Harusame.  
  
Yoh: demonios!....  
  
Anna salta y agarra a Harusame, Anna tumba a Yoh.  
  
Anna: Yoh...defiéndete.......  
  
Anna alza la espada para darle el golpe final....  
  
Anna: YOH!!!!!!  
  
Yoh toma rápidamente lo primero que encuentra en el piso estira su mano hacia Anna y cierra los ojos porque sabe que es muy tarde para evitar su ataque...  
  
Anna: !!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: !!!!!!!!1  
  
La sangre empieza a caer al suelo....  
  
Anna: Yoh....soy yo.......de nuevo.....  
  
Anna había salido del hechizo de Inchki  
  
Yoh:...........(Yoh empieza a sentir sangre en su mano)  
  
Anna se arrodilla en el suelo.......  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	3. perdoname NUEVO FINAL

en vista del mal final que tubo me propuse hacer uno mejor ....  
  
asi k ezpero ke les guste el nuevo final de "enfrentamientos"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Anna salta y agarra a Harusame, Anna tumba a Yoh.  
  
Anna: Yoh...defiéndete.......  
  
Anna alza la espada para darle el golpe final....  
  
Anna: YOH!!!!!!  
  
Yoh toma rápidamente lo primero que encuentra en el piso estira su mano hacia  
Anna y cierra los ojos porque sabe que es muy tarde para evitar su ataque...  
  
Sin envargo Yoh lo que Yoh habia tomado del suelo era la espada de Anna  
y la espada se encajo en el estomago de la chica.  
  
Anna: ...!!!!  
  
Yoh:...!!!!  
  
La sangre empieza a caer al suelo....  
  
Anna: Yoh....soy yo.......de nuevo.....  
  
Anna había salido del hechizo de Inchki  
  
Yoh:...........(Yoh empieza a sentir sangre en su mano)  
  
Anna se arrodilla en el suelo.  
  
Anna: ag....(se pone las manos en el estomago)  
  
Yoh: ANNA! ANNA PERDONAME!! (Yoh se hacerca a Anna)  
  
Anna: no....tienes que irte....rapido...  
  
Yoh: como me pides eso! ...(Yoh abraza a Anna)  
  
Anna: tienes que ir por Inchki......  
  
Yoh: pero.....y tu?  
  
Anna: ve ahora!!!  
  
  
En eso llega alguien  
  
  
Inchki: vaya....quien lo diria...  
  
Yoh y Anna miran a Inchiki  
  
Yoh: no te perdonare esto!!  
  
Inchki: jajaja! no necesito tu perdon idiota!!  
  
Yoh: eres un maldito!  
  
Inchki: no me digas...jaja...bueno....  
  
Yoh: anda pelea conmigo cobarde!  
  
Inchki: esta bien.... te mostrare de que soy capaz(Inchki llama a su espiritu el cual es enorme)  
  
  
Yoh: que demonios....ese espiritu es muy poderoso   
  
Inchki: jajaj sorprendido?   
  
Yoh: Amidamaru!   
  
Inchki: con ese estupido samurai no me benceras...  
  
Anna: ag...me duele... pero creo que Yoh puede..(Anna se sienta y trata de curarse las heridas)  
  
  
Inchki toma una especie de garras y las coloca en su mano.  
  
  
Inchki: MUERE!!!  
  
Yoh: AH!!..  
  
Inchki salta sobre Yoh , el trata de evadirlo pero la velocidad de Inchki es muy increible,  
Yoh toma a Harusame y logra hacerle un pequeño tajo pero enceguida este le encaja las garras en  
la pierna.  
  
Yoh: ahhh!!! ..  
  
Amidamaru: AMO YOH!!  
  
Yoh se levanta a pesar de la herida  
  
Yoh: CORTE DE BUDA DE AMIDAMARU!!!!  
  
El golpe de Yoh alcansa a Inchki pero no le hace mucho daño.  
  
  
Inchki: jajaja, vaya parece que no eres del todo debil...jejeje  
  
Yoh: ag....no lograre vencerlo......  
  
Anna: Yoh tienes que derrotarlo o te matara!!!  
  
Yoh voltea a ver a Anna la cual ya estaba mejor.  
  
  
Incki: Anna tiene razón...te matare....  
  
Yoh: Anna....no te preocupes Anna....ya veraz que todo va a estar bien...  
  
Inchki:que idiota..  
  
Inchki corrio nuevamente para atacar a Yoh, este esquivo mas facilmente sus golpes, hasta que  
  
Inchki: ya me canse de ti!! (Inchki tumba a Yoh y se le cae la espada)  
  
Yoh: NO!....(( en el suelo Yoh estira la mano para alcanzar a Harusame))  
  
Inchki: eso si que no...  
  
Inchki consentra todo su poder y le entierra las garras en el brazo de Yoh  
  
Yoh: AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: Yoh!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inchki: jajaja ahora que vas a hacer!  
  
Anna solo se cubrio la boca y abrio los ojos a mas no poder ante la horrible ecena  
las lagrimas de Anna empesaron a caer sobre sus manos, no podia creer lo que veia, su  
prometido estaba en el suelo, cubierto por sangre a punto de.....  
  
Inchki: jajaja ahora te dere el golpe final Yoh....  
  
Anna: ...lo....va a matar.....lo va a matar.....  
  
Yoh: agg.....ah........ ( el dolor de sus heridas era insoportable)  
  
Yoh: no lo creo..este es mi fin......(Yoh apreto los ojos esperando el golpe)  
  
Anna: no!!  
  
Inchki: jaja!!!  
  
Anna corrio y se puso enfrente de Inchki de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
  
Anna: no!! no lo permitire!!..  
  
Inchki: jaja pues no creoas que me tentare el corazón Anna....lo siento pero si quieres morir   
tambien pues haslo!!!  
  
Inchki lanzo su poder sobre Yoh y Anna.  
  
Inchki: gane......  
  
Anna: no......tan rapido...... (Anna habia echo una campo de enrgia con su collar e Yoh la   
habia ayudado)  
  
Inchki: que!! malditos!!.....jaja pero aun asi!! no me aag.........  
  
Yoh: mira tu cuerpo...  
  
Al rechasar el poder las garras se habian introducido en el estomago de Inchki.  
  
Anna: lo vencimos....  
  
Yoh: si...lo dos.....  
  
Yoh y Anna se miran  
  
Yoh:como te sientes?  
  
Anna: el dolor de mis heridas no es tan grave......pero  
  
Yoh:Anna, yo siento haberte herido...  
  
Anna: pense que moririas.......  
  
Yoh: yo pense que te perderia....  
  
Anna:.....Yoh...yo......quiero que sepas que siempre me quedare contigo  
  
Yoh: ..Anna...(Yoh toma delicadamente el rostro de Anna y la besa tiernamente)  
  
Anna:hum...Yoh.....(Anna se sonroja)  
  
Yoh: ya no te dejare sola...te lo prometo...  
  
Anna: ...sera mejro que vayamos al hospital o antes de aterdecer estaremos desangrados..  
  
Yoh jaja...si....  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ezpero este final les guste más ya que con el anterior recivi severas criticas ¬¬ 


End file.
